


Isn't it Love?

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Discovery [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: "Promise" makes me soft as fuck okay, F/F, You can't change my mind, this is the moment Catra realized she was in love with Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: What happens after Adora calls Octavia a dumb-face.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Discovery [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Isn't it Love?

"Adora!" Catra yells, running towards her in a panic. Adora stops her, careful hand on her wrist. 

"Does it look broken?" Catra asks, sniffing and trying to look down at her nose. 

"It's not broken, You're fine," Adora assures her 

Catra shrieks, pulling her hand away and shaking it "I'm bleeding!" 

"You're not bleeding!" Adora says quickly "and why would you pick a fight with Octavia anyways?" 

"I didn't do anything" Catra says crossing her arms "all I did was exist near her...and scratch her on the eyeball. And call her a dumb-face," 

"Catra," Adora says, disappointment in her voice 

"What? She has a dumb face!" 

"Where is she?" Adora sighs, extending a hand to Catra.

Catra takes Adoras hand and leads her down the hall. They come to a railing overlooking a small subfloor that had a ramp leading down to it. Catra points at Octavia, who was standing against the far wall. 

"Hey Octavia!" Adora yells "You're a dumb-face!"

Catra beams at Adora as Octavia roars and charges at them. 

"Shes coming!" 

Adora grabs Catras hand and runs, pulling her along, both kids giggling with Octavia in hot pursuit. Adora pulls Catra through an open door and against a wall inside as Octavia roars past. They wait a moment, and then run out of the room and don't stop until they reach their dorm. 

They both fall back into Adoras bed, panting and giggling, still holding hands. 

"You're the best friend ever," Catra says, feeling a new sort of warmth blossom in her chest. 

"No, you are!" Adora giggles 

She tackles Catra off the bed and the two go rolling across the floor, each trying to pin the other. Eventually Adora gets the upper hand because Catra is giggling too hard to have much strength. Adora pins her, sitting on top of her with her hands on the floor on either side of Catras neck. 

"I win!" She says triumphantly

Catra grins up at her best friend and shoves her hands into Adoras hair, which had fallen down in the scuffle, using Adoras head to roll her off and onto the floor where she lay on her side giggling madly. Catra sat beside her, the warmth in her chest expanding to engulf her whole body. She smiles broadly, giggling along with Adora, who rolls onto her back, hands on her stomach. Catra scoots closer and leans over her, placing a hand on the floor next to Adoras opposite bicep. Adora looks up with her, a large grin on her face, and sticks her tongue out. Catra mimicks her and the two erupt into furious giggles again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
